1. Field
Example embodiments relate to technology capable of increasing the number of semiconductor chips per wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several tens to several hundreds of semiconductor chips may be produced from a single wafer. That is, a plurality of circuit areas separated from each other by scribe lanes may be formed on a single wafer, so a plurality of semiconductor chips corresponding to the plurality of circuit areas may be obtained by processing the single wafer.